X-ray radiation transmission imaging safety inspection device is widely used in airport, rail transit, port, government office, important activity field and the like. Due to provisionality, periodicity, unexpectedness, great fluctuation of amount of object to be inspected in some application locations, and even operation in wild country, a safety inspection device having a movable ability is becoming a tendency. Meanwhile, different requirements of safety level will be raised, even in some situations a safety inspection device is required to provide a better performance. For example, an inspection on an item from multiple-viewing-angle is needed to obtain multiple-viewing-angle images thereof so as to make a compositive and punctilious analysis on the item to more effectively find hidden contraband goods and hazardous articles and the like.
Some conventional technology is developed to meet the above requirements. For example, self-moving radiation item inspection system and method are provided, in which an item inspection system is provided on a self-moving mechanism and thus can be placed neatly and rapidly in a small-scale region, but is not adapted for a long distance transfer and operation in wild country. For example, a baggage scanning vehicle is provided, in which a vehicle carried X-ray radiation inspection device is provided to move in a long distance, and a generator is equipped to enable the X-ray radiation inspection device to work in a wild country. However, this baggage scanning vehicle will occupy a rather great place of locations such as airport, station, custom, conference central and the like, and is not convenient for moving in these locations. Further, as the generator produces big noise and exhaust gas and is mounted in the same vehicle with the inspection device, imaging quality will be degraded due to vibration of the generator. In addition, when the system is transferred, a professional driver having a driving qualification is needed, which increases personal cost for operation of the whole system. For example, a medium or small scale vehicle radiation scanning and inspecting device is provided, in which a radiation inspection system is configured to be movable and assembled, and a radiation source is located on top of a frame such that scanning is performed from lateral orientation to vertical orientation, improving planar visibility of image. However, the device is hard to be moved and installed, and the obtained image is still a planar image and thus cannot provide information in depth direction and image quality is improved to a limited extend. For example, a special moving item X-ray radiation inspector is provided, in which an X-ray radiation inspector is provided to be integrated onto a tractor and perform inspection from a plurality of orientations on an item by means of a rotatable safety inspection platform, so as to generate a three dimension image and achieve a good inspection performance. However, the rotatable inspection device has a low inspection speed and thus a low inspection efficiency.